finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Teoskaven
Benvenuto Ciao Teoskaven, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Giudice Gabranth. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Ishramit (Discussione) 06:04, nov 19, 2009 Io non ho cancellato proprio nulla, il fatto è che c'è stata la fusione e i contributi sono andati, come dire, a puttane. Anche i miei si erano azzerati, però sono risaliti grazie a tutto il lavoro per rendere funzionante il risultato della fusione, puoi pure scrivere nella tua pagina utente quali pagine hai creato, mi dispiace ma è andata così...Ishramit 13:11, nov 19, 2009 (UTC) Sono felice che tu sia tornato, il tuo aiuto sarà utile ;) Ishramit 14:09, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOH! Almeno tu mi capisci. Aiutiamoci allora, che ci sono parecchie cose da fare. E comunque, che differenza ci sarà tra un gioco in italiano e uno in inglese (a parte i nomi dei mostri più pirla)? Che cosa si impara di meno da quelli in italiano (se si impara qualcosa)? Grazie ancora per avermi appoggiato. --Pmbarbieri 23:45, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Da quelli in italiano non impari una lingua nuova, forse intendeva quello, lasciamo perdere comunque Ishramit 11:44, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) Manuale di Stile Tutti gli utenti sono pregati di visitare la pagina Final Fantasy Wiki:Manuale di Stile per informazioni sulle tabelle da utilizzare negli articoli. Finalmente Sono pienamente d'accordo. La pagina del beniamino di questa wiki deve essere perfetta. Comunque, adesso manca soltanto l'uscita di V Jump (che tra l'altro sarà un bel regalo di compleanno per me, perchè lunedì faccio vent'anni) e poi ci sarà solo un mese e cinque giorni a separarci dal gioco :D. --Pmbarbieri 15:14, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Senti, collega, ma nello screen dell'ipermossa EX di Gilgy, cosa tiene in mano? Sembra la Girasole, ma non è tra le otto spade che può estrarre -> 17:57, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Bon, grazie u.u Teo, che dici di pare la pagina sul "Knights of the Crystals" appena possiamo? Sulla wiki inglese c'è. Ed è inutile che mi attacchi, tanto vinco io XD scherzo neh XD 20:39, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Secondo ritratto di Prishe Sai che secondo me quel ritratto di Prishe è un falso? Non assomiglia a quello che appariva nelle immagini dove Prishe indossava il secondo costume, e non può nemmeno essere il terzo, visto che Nomura ha detto che sarà diverso nell'aspetto. --Pmbarbieri 23:06, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Le musiche non sono male. Se solo ne avessero sbloccata qualcuna in più fra quelle vecchie, però... Comunque, per adesso teniamolo pure, però mi sa che si tratta comunque di un falso. --Pmbarbieri 23:41, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Però... Non male, ma... scusa tanto, non è quello base la sua armatura originale? O ti riferisci a quella grigia che ha nella crepa? Se Prishe ha un bikini credo di sapere il motivo: esistono numerose patch per il gioco, che permettono di modificare il vestiario dei personaggi, fino a rimuoverlo completamente in alcuni casi... Eh, malandrini!!! Per la notizia "più triste", dipende da cosa cambieranno e COME! L'unica cosa certa è che dovrò senz'altro comprarmi la PS3, perchè è lì che lo faranno, penso. --Pmbarbieri 16:26, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che allora sarà una semplice palette swap lo stesso. Lo sprite originale di battaglia di Gilgy non è mica tanto diverso dall'artwork, se ci guardi bene. Senza contare che Nomura lo ha disegnato proprio nella stessa posizione di quello sprite. Vorrà dire che lo vedremo uguale, ma arancione. Però potevano farlo grigio, eh. --Pmbarbieri 16:55, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Sono stato trollato a morte! Hai visto la scan su Bartz e Exdeath? Hai notato che il render del terzo costume di Exdeath è nella stessa IDENTICA posa del render provvisorio che avevo fatto io per la modalità EX dello stesso costume? "I feel so betrayed!" Cit. --Pmbarbieri 18:36, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Anche io. Gli attacchi PV sono una cosa favolosa, e anche quella dell'arma a caso non è male. Comunque, per quel che riguarda il suo primo costume alternativo, finalmente lo vedremo con tutte e otto le braccia anche nella sua incarnazione dell'VIII. Comunque, ho visto il design della Zantetsuken e questo prova la mia teoria sul fatto che la spada sia sempre la stessa in tutti i giochi e che non sia un falso: non assomiglia a quella dell'VIII come non assomiglia a quella del XII, perciò semplicemente cambia forma a seconda della dimensione in cui si trova. Chissà se qualche sua arma cambierà design con i costumi alternativi. Comunque, adesso tutti i soldi che ho li sto risparmiando per acquistare quel gioco. Se tu riesci a trovare la ISO, sapresti inviarmela in qualche modo, così rippo i rimanenti render dei personaggi e li carico? --Pmbarbieri 21:48, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) DOVE L'AVETE VISTOOOOO????? O_____O Un video con gilg? 21:52, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Devo ammetterlo, questa volta il tuo zellfantasy ha stupito anche me. Sarà perchè sto cominciando a depurarmi da tutte le inutili chiacchere su presunte rivalità fra i siti? Valanga di gameplay mica male. Sento già di adorare Prishe *-* 10:40, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Inquietante? xD Beh, la mia voce giapponese preferita resta quella di Golbez. Comunque, in FFV la prima summon disponibile (a parte quelle tre ciofeche di Chocobo, Remora e Sylph) è Shiva, ed io da buon giocatore l'ho abominevolmene saltata. Anche se un personaggio rapido come Prishe mi piacerebbe, essendo cresciuto con Tekken3. 12:34, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Bravo pirla XD! Comunque, in ogni caso, almeno Prishe non ha quella vocina da hentai che ha Terra. A me piace anche per quello. E comunque, Gilgamesh resta sempre un grande! --Pmbarbieri 12:37, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) ODDIO! Anche Aerith ha dei costumi alternativi! Uno è basato su Crisis Core, l'altro è ispirato a un artwork di Amano! --Pmbarbieri 13:50, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Bella anche l'Ipermossa EX di Gilgy: se scegli l'Excalibur fra tutte le Excalipur, Gilgamesh farà una combo e poi concluderà con la mossa Fantasia finale (almeno, credo che sia quella la mossa, perchè ci assomiglia). --Pmbarbieri 13:55, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Stocazzotrifolato O.o bella la mossa ex di gilgamesh! Qualcuno l'ha isolata 14:18, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, è bellissimo! Sia la mossa EX normale che quella sbagliata. E la posa di vittoria con i coriandoli, ne vogliamo parlare? Comunque, tra un po' arrivano le immagini, quindi puoi cominciare a fare la pagina ;) --Pmbarbieri 14:27, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) LoL Che dire, semplicemente un GENIO! --Pmbarbieri 18:04, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Sono arrivate conferme sul fatto dei menù in inglese in Duodecim? Parlo della versione italiana, non di quella francese. Io non posso pensare che abbiano fatto una cosa del genere, lasciando solo i dialoghi, non ha senso! --Pmbarbieri 20:37, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che tradurre un gioco a metà non ha semplicemente senso! O lo traduci o non lo traduci. Non sarebbe la prima volta che un gioco di Final Fantasy non arriva in italiano. Fare una cosa del genere non ha totalmente senso! Soprattutto perchè davvero poi potremmo vedere Gidan o Artemisia chiamati con i loro nomi italiani nei dialoghi e con i loro nomi inglesi nei menù! E non possono usare la scusa del doppiaggio, perchè regge quanto un castello di carte può reggere un'incudine. E poi, tu mi hai anche detto che nemmeno i dialoghi si salvavano nel primo Dissidia, perciò alla fine potresti ritrovarti deluso in ogni caso. Mi sembra... come dire... Stupido! --Pmbarbieri 22:02, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Mah, io comunque non ci sto. E sarei d'accordo con i traduttori cafoni se non lo permettono. A parte il fatto che questa è solo la versione francese che abbiamo visto, non sappiamo cosa faranno gli altri Paesi. Cooooomunque, per quel che riguarda Gilgy, dire che sbatte contro la telecamera stessa è un po' eccessivo, anche perchè la coprirebbe totalmente, se così fosse. Semplicemente lui sbatte contro il muro che divide l'arena dallo sfondo dell'Ipermossa EX. --Pmbarbieri 22:12, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Infatti. Secondo me, se proprio sono così pigri da non volerlo tradurre, allora non lo traducono del tutto e ci fanno un favore. Perchè un gioco tradotto (e non doppiato) a metà, per me è un gioco non finito. Parlando di doppiaggio, ho sentito che avevano provato a doppiare l'anime di FFVII, ma che non l'hanno mai ufficializzato. --Pmbarbieri 22:21, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Ninete, l'hanno confermato nel sito europeo. Peccato, però. C'è però una cosa che non ho capito... cosa significa "menù in inglese, manuale in italiano?" Significa forse che in italiano avremo a malapena il libretto d'istruzioni? --Pmbarbieri 11:13, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) ASPETTA! Forse neanche lo tradurranno da noi! Nel sito europeo, solo nella parte in lingua francese dice che i sottotitoli e il doppiaggio sono in lingua, mentre nelle altre lingue non è fatto alcun riferimento a questo. --Pmbarbieri 11:37, feb 25, 2011 (UTC)